The Devil's Carnival
by The Writing Jester
Summary: Welcome! Welcome to all! This is the carnival you've all been waiting for! Young man, would you want to ride on our grand ferris wheel? Here's a fluffy cotton candy for you young miss. Welcome to the carnival where your soul will rest and your wildest dream will come true! *On Hiatus*
1. Prologue

**This is first time I'm writing a fanfic so please no flames. Reviews and constructive criticism will help a lot. If there is something wrong with my grammar or spelling please tell me in the reviews. Naruto will not be paired with anyone as of now and the OC is of my own and her history with Konoha will reveal in the next chapter. I hope you like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I would not have a crappy laptop if I own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

It was a very calm day in Konoha. Nothing much had happened, the shinobi were either out of the village for missions or stay at home resting. The Sun had already set and night came a bit too early for everyone in Konoha. The shopkeepers closed their shops, the children playing outside in the streets were shooed into their homes by their parents, stray dogs, cats and other animals found home in small cardboard boxes or abandoned buildings and travelling merchants or foreigners went back to their hotels to rest. All the villagers including some shinobi were sleeping peacefully in their beds.

The night was particularly empty. No stars were shining in the night and only the Moon was shining high up in the dark sky making it looked like the Moon was only shining in an empty void. The Moon casted an eerie glow over Konoha. Konoha streets were usually bustling with noise and people but at night all the streets were silent. It was almost pin-drop silence except for the occasional rustling of leaves from some trees by a small breeze.

Two children sat on the Yondaime's head of the Hokage monument hidden in the shadows and look out at Konoha. The silent Anbus were patrolling around Konoha alert and ready to fend off enemies but they didn't notice the two children. Both were at the same height and had almost the same lithe frames except one is more slender than the other. They looked to be around the age of twelve and almost looked innocent like any other child but their expressions suggested otherwise.

One of the two children was a boy with spiky golden hair that can rival the sun, azure blue round eyes that narrowed and darkened at the sight of Konoha and three thin whisker marks on each side of his cheeks. The corners of his thin lips upturned in a malicious smirk. He's wearing a white button up shirt under a black tailcoat jacket with black silk slacks. His feet were covered in black leather dress shoes. He has a black bowtie around his collar and a shiny black top hat adorned on his blond hair. He is known as Uzumaki Naruto.

The other is a girl with fiery crimson hair that flows down to her mid-back and precious emerald-green eyes that also narrowed and darkened at Konoha. Her pink pouty lips stretched into a sneer and her pale skin flushed with anger. She's wearing a strapless cute black dress that's decorated with ruffles and ended at her knees, a black choker around her slender neck and white laced up ballerina flats. She also has a pin with a black and white butterfly that holds her long bangs from covering her face. She is known as Mitarashi Rina.

"Brother, why are we in this wretched place again?" Rina asked while glancing suspiciously at Naruto. She was not happy to be here, it was very obvious judging by the expression on her face. Even with her beloved brother beside her, she's still not happy. Both of them had promised that they'll never come back to Konoha. Unless...

"Why my dear sister, did you forget that it's Konoha's turn?" Naruto grinned menacingly.

"Oh! How could I forget," Rina gasped "We've been waiting for it all this time." Her grin was just as menacing as her brother's.

"Dear sister do you remember how they cursed us? How they spit on us and the land we walk on? Do you still remember their glares of hatred and anger? How they isolated us? Looked at us as if we're the worse abominations of the world?" You could almost feel the pure venom and hatred dripping for those words.

"Of course I still remember. Those fools, they didn't know what they were dealing with." Rina replied with a scowl etched on her face.

"Ahhh… isn't the moon pretty tonight?" Rina looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow as if to ask 'why the sudden change of topic'. Naruto just shrugged and continue looking at the moon.

She lets out a sigh and said "I guess, but I don't really think these pitiful monsters that called themselves human beings deserve such a pretty sight."

"Well sister they won't live to see the next sunrise next month,"

"Hmmm…but I wish we could just kill them on this beautiful night." She hummed and pouted when she said the last part like a 5-year-old child who didn't get what she wanted for her birthday.

"Don't be impatient dear sister we need them to come willingly." Naruto chided her.

"I supposed you're right." Rina sighed

Naruto eyes soften a bit when he looked at his sister "Besides think of their terrified screams and delicious gazes of fear" he cackled a bit when he said that.

She giggled giddily at the thought of the villagers and shinobi screaming for mercy but she would not give them any and kicked them away as they crawled towards her.

"Since it's their turn we can finally put them in their place." Naruto gave a fanged smirk.

"Yes, in the fieriest pits of hell."

The grin they have almost looked demonic and the malicious aura they gave off made the air around them feel heavy. All of the Anbu don't know why but they have a foreboding feeling of going near the Hokage monument. All of them decided to stay away and continued their patrolling around the village.

If anybody was around the area, they could've heard the crazed giggles of the two children and their chanting of:

"_They will pay,"_

_"Retribution,"_

"_They will pay,"_

Over and over again until their voices faded.

* * *

**Please review it'll help a lot and constructive criticism helps me to improve my English. The next chapter will be up next week.**


	2. AN: a confession

**A/N: I know you don't want to hear my life story but I have to be honest. I made this first fanfic of mine out of jealousy when I saw my best friend get so many reviews, followers, etc. at that time we had a silly argument. When we made up, I wanted to delete the story. My best friend told me to stick with it. She is not a Naruto fan but she liked it (she thinks it's dark). I also saw something that made me happy. Someone actually favourited my fanfic. I was so excited. I'm going to continue this fanfic and I'm going to change the name of it but there will not be regular updates.**

**Thanks to azeroth5 who is my favouriter(I know it's not a word) and also Satou Ayane (that's her profile name), my best friend who had help me with fanfiction. Check Aya out if you're a Gakuen Alice fan.**


End file.
